


Uneasy Confinement

by creepy_shetan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Hotels, M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo spend an awkward morning locked in the bedroom of their hotel suite.</p><p>(Originally posted 2016/8/5 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy Confinement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



General Hux immediately looked up from the documents he'd been attempting to study when the metallic panel snapped back into its rightful place in the wall by the door. Unlike the earlier sounds, this was quiet and decisive, the short reverberation having a note of finality to it. Kylo Ren said nothing, nor did he turn around. Hux watched his scarred back as he slowly gathered the makeshift tools and damaged parts spread around him on the floor.

Hux opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again -- for the third time. It had been his fault, and even with the time to carefully choose his words, he didn't know how to say what he needed to say.

Ren stood, a bundle in each hand, and pressed a button on the wall panel. The door slid aside perfectly with a small whoosh, as if it hadn't locked them both in here for hours. To be fair, they hadn't noticed for most of that time, but it had been sheer luck that their accommodations featured a private washroom with more than a sonic -- and that Ren had kept a little food in the bedroom, despite Hux telling him to store it in the small kitchen area in the main room beyond. A couple of bottles were also in the room, of course, sizable portions of their contents not seen since the prior evening, but they had lost their appeal for the time being to both men. Hux had moved them and the dirty glasses to a side table earlier, when he'd been looking for his shirt. While he did that, Ren had divided their meager breakfast, leaving Hux's half on the foot of the bed, and had settled down to work on the door. In the following silence, neither had taken more than a couple of bites. Their insides needed time to settle, and not just from the alcohol. 

Ren disappeared through the open doorway, and Hux felt his chest and throat tighten. He had barely tossed his datapad aside on the bed, stood, and taken two steps when Ren returned. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Ren showed Hux what he now held in his hands.

“Catch.”

Hux caught the drink easily, murmuring his thanks and looking away. It quickly chilled his fingers as he broke the seal and took a sip. It was some sort of nutritious energy drink that came with their rooms -- one of the amenities that he had rolled his eyes at when they'd first arrived, but now he was thankful that the fruity flavor was light and more tangy than sweet. He watched Ren take an experimental sip, his drink a deep orange color rather than a bright yellow-green. If the taste didn't suit him, he didn't show it.

“I'm sorry,” Hux said suddenly to Ren's throat, his gaze locked on its movement as Ren swallowed a second sip.

This time, Ren made a tiny coughing noise and pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. When he pulled it away, a corner of his lips was raised, and an eyebrow joined it.

“Okay. For which part?”

Hux used his drink to block the sigh that almost escaped him. “For breaking the door.”

Ren didn't move, which to Hux was his version of saying, “And?”

“And for,” Hux paused, pressing his lips together, “overreacting.” Before Ren could comment on that, he continued in a stronger voice, “And thank you for not using it against me.”

Ren's face fell back into its default expression. He nodded. “I was planning to say 'I told you so' later,” he admitted flatly, “but now I can't. Thanks.” He raised his drink a little in salute before taking a slow gulp, one eye on Hux, who refused to let his eyes wander lower again.

“You're such an ass,” Hux said irritably as he shrank the distance between them. He took Ren's drink from him and set both next to the remaining liquor with a dull thud.

“Do you think those would mix well together?” Ren wondered with a hint of amusement.

“We can test that theory later,” Hux replied. “For now, let's stick to the the current flavors.”

As their kisses deepened, Ren none too subtly steered them away from the door and into the opposite wall. Hux wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn't blame him. They were supposed to be laying low, not drawing attention to themselves. Ren would probably have to cut their way out of the bedroom with his lightsaber if it happened again, and they were already risking a noise complaint as it was. The less the staff remembered about them, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Star Wars, Kylo Ren/General Hux, _(919): I'm sorry for breaking our door. And being a bitch about it._  
>  The theme: Texts From Last Night  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/697968.html?thread=92035952#t92035952).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I have a weakness for hands-on, MacGyver-like Kylo. I think Hux would as well, if his problem-solving skills hadn't lost to a _door_.  >:P


End file.
